1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a method for operating a touch screen. More particularly, the present application relates to a method for unlocking a screen-locked state of a touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
To get larger screen size, more and more electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are equipped with touch screen recently. However, the touch screen is quite sensitive to an external touch operation. When the user carelessly touches an on-screen key displayed on the touch screen, the electronic device is forced to execute a function corresponding to the on-screen key. Therefore, the electronic device has a screen-locked state to prevent the user from miss-touching the touch screen.